The invention relates to an automotive transmission with an integrated brake. Such transmissions can be used in final drive mechanisms of working machines of every kind, such as wheel loaders or lift trucks, wheeled or tracked vehicles. German Patent DE 907 138 has disclosed a planetary transmission as final drive mechanism in a wheel head. In the driving axle described in this patent a multi-disc brake is, of course, superimposed on an axle bridge housing. The construction demands much space in axial and in radial directions and is formed of many separate parts.
The problem on which the invention is based is to provide an automotive transmission which does not require much space in axial and radial directions and is composed of few parts and to integrate a brake therein. It should preferably make optimum use of the interior of a wheel rim.
The automotive transmission is a planetary transmission having a sun gear as input, at least one planetary gear and a fixed internal-geared wheel. The planetary gear or planetary gears are supported on a planet carrier which as output drives an output flange for supporting a gear. In this transmission is integrated a multi-disc brake designed as liquid-cooled multi-plate brake. The planet carrier at the same time holds on its radially outer area the inner brake discs which rotate at the speed of the gear.
In an advantageous development of the invention, the planet carrier or a connecting part containing the planet carrier has a journal pointing in direction of the gear. The journal preferably passes over the torque to the output flange via engaging gears. The output flange advantageously houses a rim. It preferably carries a seal which seals the housing of the automotive transmission. The output flange is advantageously passed into a support that forms the gear support. The planet carrier is thus indirectly supported on its journal by the output flange. The length of the journal indicates approximately the width of the bearing base. The output flange is preferably braced by one central screw or several screws accessible from outside, optionally via a counter support or directly axially, with the planet carrier or the journal thereof. The advantage of this construction is that after releasing the bolt connection the output flange is easily outwardly removable. As added advantage, the bearing play in this bolt connection is adjusted. The separate assembly expense of adjustment of the bearing can be eliminated.
In an advantageous development of the invention, the automotive transmission is accommodated in a wheel head. The internal-geared wheel is preferably supported in a hub carrier. In a technological variation of this, the internal-geared wheel forms an annular flange through which the torque is introduced in the axle bridge bearing. The wheel head is preferably attached to a funnel-shaped extension of an axle bridge housing preferably via a large pitch circle. Acting upon the internal-geared wheel, the torque can be reinforced by the fastening of the internal-geared wheel on bosses of the funnel-shaped extension of the axle bridge housing. Alternatively to this, the torque, acting upon the internal geared wheel, can be absorbed by the wheel head which, in turn, is fastened on the axle bridge housing. In one other technological variation, the internal-geared wheel forms an annular flange which is fastened between wheel head and axle bridge housing.
The functions xe2x80x9clodging of gear supportxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clodging of the outer brake discsxe2x80x9d are preferably combined in one part.
An annular piston, acting as brake piston, is preferably situated concentrically relative to the gear support.
In another advantageous development of the invention, several single pistons are disposed paraxially around the gear support.
In an advantageous development of the invention, when the brake is eroded, the brake piston or brake pistons can be readjusted, preferably by a front-side bolt. The feed lines of the brake piston or brake pistons are advantageously placed on the outer diameter of a hub carrier. The erosion of the brake discs over a brake piston back can be measured by a locking screw from outside or via a radial bore in a hub carrier or from the side of an axle bridge. The brake piston or brake pistons are advantageously reset by means of springs. The reset springs are preferably mounted between the last of the outer brake discs on the piston side on bosses on the radial outer edge of the brake discs. The reset springs support themselves on the other end on a non-rotatable part of the wheel head.